


无题小甜饼

by subby0219



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Margin Call, Surrender Dorothy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subby0219/pseuds/subby0219
Summary: Pinto拉郎AU，只有OOC，错别字，逻辑死归我Shawn爱Adam，但是Adam自始至终没有办法给他想要的安全感，他们分手后，Shawn回归了在灯红酒绿中放纵自己，与此同时，他接到了个饰演电影男主的机会...前工作狂和前缺乏安全感BOYS的一点小甜饼





	1. Chapter 1

“你觉得他们每晚能赚多少？”Seth扭头望向吧台另一头，对Peter问道。  
Peter顺着Seth的视线看过去，那里坐着三个穿着时髦的年轻男人，身材和长相都很吸引人，尤其那个留着平头，穿着粉色衬衫的家伙，他笑起来很迷人。  
“...你觉得他们是干...”Peter试着想要用些婉转的词汇，但他一时怎么都想不起来。  
“我当然不是百分百那么确定，但也差不了多少，你不想猜猜么？”Seth不知道哪来的一股子自信，耸了耸肩，往嘴里倒了口酒，在Peter再次尝试说些什么之前，继续说道，“他们可比你和我辛苦做数据分析赚的多得多，多亏了那副好皮囊。”  
Peter觉得自己从Seth的口吻里听出了些不屑的意思，他挑了挑眉，随口说了个数字，“1000。”  
Seth立马好像一副听到什么大笑话似的，“你未免也太小看他们了吧，平头粉红衬衫那个，我没搞错的话，你刚才盯着他瞧了吧...”

Seth之后说了什么，Peter也没听进去多少。此时此刻，他就想在他们三人走之前，再多看那个男人两眼。

 

自从和Adam分手后，今晚，Shawn觉得是他过的最快乐的一晚，在一个多小时前，他接到经纪人打来的电话，通知他一周后进组进行训练。  
是的，男主角，还是一部正经八百的文艺电影。  
天知道他想要这个机会多久了。

在他注意到吧台的另一端有人一直看向自己这边之前，他已经同好几个陌生人跳了好几轮，直到Shawn觉得有些累了，他抹了抹额头上的汗珠，扯开衬衫的领口和袖口，和朋友找了吧台的位置坐下来休息。

“那两个家伙一直在看我们这边。”Michael故意做出夸张的表情，眼睛睁大的像是快要从眼眶里跳出来似的，逗的Shawn哈哈大笑起来。  
“别闹了，Michael。据我的观察，他们并没有在看我们，可能只是凑巧往我们这个方向看过来。”Shawn笑着往Peter他们的方向，还长得挺帅的，Shawn对Peter的长相评价道。  
“那可能只是刚才...喂，Shawn，现在，就是现在。”Michael紧抓着Shawn的胳膊，大力的可能第二天还会留下印子。  
Shawn示意他冷静些，接着又看了眼Peter的方向，这一回，两人四目相对上了。  
Peter几乎是潜意识的把视线转向下方，不自然的拿起酒杯，又犹豫着重新看向Shawn的方向，向他举了举杯子。  
Shawn紧接着回应了他一个迷人的微笑。

我表现的就像是个傻X。Peter心想道。

 

Gary从舞池走了出来，顺手搂住Shawn的腰，接着被Shawn推开到一边。  
”天哪，宝贝，你真是我遇上的最棘手的一个。“Gary摆出一副不可思议的样子嘟囔道。  
Shawn耸了耸肩。  
自从Shawn在剧场认识Gary起，Gary就一直摆出一副我追定你的的姿态，但是也只是流于表面，Shawn经过一阵不适期后，就把Gary当做有肢体接触渴望症患者，也不再像一开始那样表达强烈的不满。

”你不知道刚才那个和我一块儿蹦跶的家伙有多辣。“Gary坐下来对酒保新要了一轮酒，紧接着很符合他一直以来的炫耀个性的开始说起刚才的艳遇。  
”但你还是一个人回了吧台。“Michael嘲讽道，他一向对Gary夸张的猎艳史充满了不屑。  
”我只钟情Shawn。“Gary眨了眨眼，”看在我这么爱你的份上，Shawn大宝贝，接着这轮酒你一定得喝下去。”  
Shawn睁大眼睛不可思议的看着Gary，”告诉我你一定在开玩笑。“  
”我一直很认真。我有预感今天你一定会答应我。“  
”别说的...“Shawn说话间抬起头，视线又一次和对面的Peter撞上了。

Wooooooow。  
Shawn突然觉得这个把自己打理的一丝不苟的男人莫名的有些性感，这款通常都不会是他的类型，可能今晚他喝的太多了。

于是他脑子里蹦出来一个奇怪的念头。

”嘿，看见那里那个男人么？“Shawn决定收回先前的话，指向Peter的方向，”你要是能约他到舞池，我可以考虑把你叫的那轮喝完。“  
”...等等，“Gary觉得自己的脑子里有什么东西停转了，”你是说一个人把酒喝完，我可以当做是我想的那样么？“  
”只是喝酒，Gary。”Shawn朝着Gary，眨了眨左眼，所有人都知道，他做这个有多迷人。

”...OK。那里有两个人，你说的是哪个？我想应该是那个高个的。”  
”当然。“

Gary像是个冲锋陷阵的战士，迅速快步走向Peter，简短的打了个招呼，两人不知道说了些什么，从Shawn这个方位只能看的到Peter疑惑的神情以及Gary一脸的眉飞色舞。  
”我觉得这轮酒喝定了。“Shawn感叹道。  
”为什么你这么想？我以为那家伙看上的是你。“Michael问道。  
Shawn显得有些愉快的点点头，”我和你想的一样。“

 

Peter有些为难的看向Shawn，好像这么做能从他的眼睛里看出为什么眼前这个自称Gary的男人要提出跳舞的邀约，在他看来显然Gary对Shawn更感兴趣。  
”抱歉，我没...“Peter开口拒绝，他很擅长这个。  
”别这么快决定，相信我，一首歌的时间，你会觉得很值。”Gary拉起Peter的手臂，拽着他走向舞池。

Peter半信半疑的跟着Gary，发现Shawn朝他们竖起了拇指。  
他觉得有点糟糕。

Peter不是Gay，至少在今天之前他不这么觉得，大学里他也交了几个女朋友，开始工作后的确因为工作的缘故，一年多没有固定的交往对象...

但这也不代表他已经能接受随便一个男人搭着他的屁股跳舞。

”哇哦，我以为你是宅男款的，没想到你瞪眼睛的样子挺唬人的。”Peter用可以说凶恶的眼神瞪着Gary，Gary松开手，摊开手掌摆出投降的样子，“放松，放松，我不会再这么做了。感觉冒着生命危险。”  
真是糟透了，Peter心想，他拒绝了Gary继续跳舞的要求，回过头想要回到自己的位置和Seth离开这个地方，但是在他迈出第一步时，Shawn正朝他挥手。  
我没有办法拒绝这个，Peter有些懊恼，但双腿还是带着身体朝Shawn走去。

”嗨，我叫Shawn。“Shawn双眼自下往上看向Peter，这让他的双眼看起来很有魅力。  
”Peter...Peter Sullivan...“Peter专注起他双眼的颜色，条件反射似的报上自己的名字，样子显得有点木纳。  
”...你近看起来，和刚才那个距离看起来，不太一样。“Shawn笑出了咯咯的声音。  
”..什么？“  
”我不是故意冒犯...“对Shawn来说，他难得有些犹豫，”...近看起来有点...呆。“

...这...真是糟糕极了。Peter心想道。

 

”Peter，接下来你得冷静，冷静的听我说。“Peter接起Seth的电话，内容无聊的让他想立马挂断。  
”我很冷静，可以说冷静过头了，没人会在连续对着一堆数字14个小时以后还觉得这些东西很火辣。“  
”我不觉得你在看过我手里的这个东西之后还能保持这个状态。“

Seth在电话说的很神秘，Peter觉得他的确应该换一换心情，于是骑车按响了Seth家的门铃。

”兄弟，我觉得你得找个地方坐下，一个完全可靠的地方。“Seth一把把Peter按进沙发，神情紧张的拿起遥控器，又叮嘱道，”务必冷静，Peter，不管等一下你看到什么。“  
电视里刚才暂停的画面重新启动，Peter瞥到进度条，显然Seth已经看了一会儿了。

紧接着Peter听到一声男人甜腻的呻吟声，一个金色的毛茸脑袋，还有一双蓝色的眼睛。

Shawn。

这个名字从脑海里跳出来的时候，Peter觉得自己的脑袋轰的一声从内部爆炸。

太疯狂了，他看着屏幕上两个赤裸交缠的男人的肉体，更上升了那个人事Shawn的百分比。  
虽然他和Shawn目前为止只做过两次，还都是在醉酒之后。Peter对Shawn的裸体可以说并不那么了解，但是这个人的身形和五官都和Shawn太接近了。

Seth见Peter傻愣在那里，也不知道怎么开口，按了暂停键，拍拍Peter的肩问道，”还好吧你，嘿，Peter！“  
Peter回过神，”..我觉得现在再看下去会是个错误的选择。”  
”我也这么觉得，尤其和你一起。“Seth把光碟从播放器里退来出来，放回盒子。  
”等等，“Peter拿过那个包装，想仔细查看演员表的信息。  
”不用看了，“Seth说，”我早看过了，没有Shawn的名字，但是演这个的很多都给自己起了另外一个名字，你明白的，缺钱的大学生赚快钱，不怎么想被熟人看出来之类的。“

对，这样的假设...很合理。

Peter那晚上没睡着，虽然Seth极力劝阻，他还是把那张碟借了回去。在这之前他从没想过自己会像做科学研究一样去看G片。  
片子里被卖力操干的人和之前和Shawn的那两场性爱不可避免的重叠起来，即使Peter对此很排斥，最后他还是射了出来。

Peter正准备抽出一旁的纸巾“清扫现场“，这么凑巧，他的Whatsapp提示音响了一下。  
他斜眼去看屏幕的显示字段，棒极了，是Shawn的消息。

【我发现你家的夜灯还亮着，别误会我不是在偷窥你：D】  
接着又是一条讯息。  
【正好在你家楼下。】  
【我没打扰到你和你亲爱的数字们约会吧；^；】

Peter觉得自己正面对最难的选择处境，先把腿间的东西搞干净，还是先回Shawn的消息，或者是把那张还在继续放映的该死的片子扔到某个不显眼的角落。

庆幸的是，在他开门迎接Shawn之前，他把这些都搞定了，除了影碟那项。

“你正在大喘气，Peter？”Shawn脱下西装外套挂在门口的衣帽架上，随意的解开衬衫前襟剩余的扣子，“别告诉你正在做有氧。”  
他穿着一套名牌成衣，身上不难闻出混杂着烟酒味，他抬起手闻了闻那上面的味道，拱起鼻子吐出一小截舌头露出了个厌恶的表情，“我现在浑身臭的像是刚从下水道上来。”

“我知道这很恶心，但能让我用下浴室么？”Shawn问道。  
Peter点了好几下脑袋，他觉得这样才能把自己急切的希望先把Shawn的想法表达到最彻底。  
Shawn有些奇怪的看着Peter，最后他还是笑着说了声谢谢。  
Peter呆在外面，难得脑子里一团乱，他得把那盘碟放个好地方。

差不多过了十分钟，Shawn浑身只围了条浴巾从浴室里走出来，湿漉漉的在Peter沙发上坐了下来。  
Peter近距离的看他，不只是头发，他连身上的水都没有擦透，浑身像个刚从蒸笼里出来的包子，散发着热气。Peter想要用不怎么经意的方法去注视一颗从Shawn发梢掉落在他肩上之后的运动轨迹，但看起来并不容易。

因为Shawn下一秒就贴了上来。

感谢上帝他没有在浴室放置备用衣物的习惯，当Peter伸手解开浴袍后直接感受到Shawn迷人的屁股时，他心里默默感慨道。

第二天早上，Peter的生物钟该死的准时，他小心的往床边挪下去，走到Shawn的那一边，轻吻了他的眉心和嘴角。  
Shawn还是醒来了。但他没睁开眼，只是嘴角上扬，伸手摸索到Peter，拉近自己，在他的嘴角边回应了一个吻。  
”’约会‘愉快，“Shawn问”我今天能赖在这儿等你回来么？“  
”只要你愿意。“Peter又亲了亲Shawn微微红肿的嘴唇。

Shawn还是舍不得睁开眼睛，好像维持现在这样就还是在睡眠状态一样，他满意的放开Peter，在床上打了个滚，直到把毯子都卷在上身。

”这样很舒服。“他自顾自解释道。

 

Peter觉得自己从一早上的工作状态就如往常一样表现的很专业。

Seth在迟到一个多小时后，不慌不忙的挪到办公桌后，开口第一句话，”兄弟，看起来昨晚上你和那部片子玩得挺愉快。“

Peter给了他一个你猜错了的表情，不再多解释下去，继续赶手里的报表。

敲下回车键，Peter突然回过神，脑海里重新回荡了一遍Seth的话。  
结论是，他愚蠢到没有把那张碟带还给Seth，还让它和Shawn独处一室。

Shawn看了眼床头的电子钟，十一点三十五分，难怪他饿的都快扁了。  
这是他第三次在Peter家过夜，前两次都是一早就火急火燎的赶回去排练，所以这是他第一次打开Peter的冰箱。  
所有东西都摆放的很整齐，看起来也不缺他想要的食物，简直太棒了。  
Shawn拿了两个鸡蛋，花生酱（最爱的混合果仁口味），球生菜，芝士片，苏打水，还有3片燕麦面包。

把自己喂到直打饱嗝后，Shawn赖在沙发上有些无聊，解锁手机玩了一会儿自拍，没多久又无聊的躺在客厅的地毯上睡着了。

他真的是有点累了，连续3天晚上剧团排练差不多把他榨干了，再醒过来的时候，窗外的天已经暗了下来，快七点了...Shawn摸着肚子觉得又有点饿了。  
点了个匹萨外卖后，Shawn想在Peter的影碟柜里找点感兴趣的片子解解闷。看起来Peter的口味和普通男人没什么差别，Shawn心想道，当然，他好像更偏好科幻片这一点有些特别。  
这时候，一张封面花哨的碟掉了出来。

【严厉教练爱上我】...

等等，Shawn惊讶的瞪大双眼看着那个封面，虽然不那么清晰，但这家伙和自己长得未免也太像了。

怀特.布莱克。呃，随意的假名。  
看起来还有点意思，Shawn非常好奇，播放器开始读碟，影片开头胡说了些东西，没过多久穿着背心短裤的”布莱克“先生就跨腿坐在肌肉发达的教练身上，扭动起他漂亮的屁股，脸上表情一副进入正题的样子。

真是太像了。Shawn饥肠辘辘的看着镜头里开始激烈口交的两个人，忍不住又感叹了一次，“布莱克”才来回舔了舔教练性器的前端，就开始熟练的把整根都放在嘴里吞吐起来，Shawn看着他表情极其陶醉的样子，下身也不自觉的把裤子顶了起来。

唔...Shawn把手伸进裤子里，开始抚慰自己，但他已经不记得上次自己这么做是什么时候的事了，总觉得...差了那么点。  
Shawn有点懊恼的发出了声抱怨，屏幕里的和自己长的过于相似的”布莱克“已经被教练干开了，但是自己的下身却硬着没法到达顶点，肚子也饿的不行...  
天哪，匹萨。Shawn这才想起来他还订了个匹萨，他得快点解决现在手里的事情。

Seth从没见过眼前这个下班时间一到就开始火急火燎奔出办公室的Peter。  
赶上和Peter同一部电梯，Seth不解的问道，“那只是一部黄片，被他发现了又能怎么样？何况如果真是他演的，他就更不会介意才对。”  
Peter没回答Seth，只是丢了个白眼给Seth。

回家路上，Peter骑的飞快，至今为止他从不知道原来自行车能跑这么快。  
当他浑身湿透，气喘吁吁的转开门锁，一阵阵呻吟声从电视那头传出来，Peter当然马上察觉是那盘碟的声音。

“嗯...Peter？”这时候Shawn从沙发下探出了小半个脑袋，用他那双蔚蓝色的眼睛看向Peter。  
他得说些什么，Peter心想，紧张的咽了口口水。  
“...Shawn，这只是碰巧，”Peter绕过沙发走过去，然后愣住了。

Shawn没给Peter再说话的机会，抬起脚勾着他的腰示意他靠近自己，“帮我。”  
Peter当然很乐意帮Shawn撸出来，即便他脑子里已经乱成一锅粥了。他贴着Shawn的手一起上下摸着他的性器，同时卷起Shawn的T恤，用力吸他右胸的乳头，当他抬起眼想看Shawn迷人的下巴时，突然发现Shawn右胸上方有一颗痣。

结合他们之前那几次发生性关系的前因和环境，Peter头一次注意到这点。  
这时好像是身体自然反应，Peter别过头视线转向电视那头，想去证实自己的想法。  
胸前没有痣，所以那个人不是Shawn。

“你也觉得他和我长得太像了是吗？”Shawn笑出声道。  
Peter坐起身，有点不知所措的点点头。  
“我起初也吓了一跳，等等，”Shawn反手抓着Peter放在他性器上的手，快速的摩擦起来，自己另一只手则试探性的在自己后穴那里打着转，嘴里发出满意的喘息声，“你不会借这个就是因为...嗯？”  
Peter想说不，想解释前因后果，但是【我以为那个人就是你】这种话实在太蠢了。

Shawn见Peter也没有回答的意思，他也没探究到底的意思，继续抚慰自己。

“唔...好棒...Pee...ter...我快...嗯....”Shawn后仰着头，掐着嗓子胡乱的叫道，浑身透着诱人的粉色，他用力把在一旁盯着自己的Peter拉了下来，带着些撒娇口吻的说道，“别只是盯着看，吻我...”

Shawn射出来的时候，Peter已经把他的嘴来回啃得有些发肿，但Shawn还是极享受的和他继续黏糊在一块儿，直到传来几声急促的门铃声。  
Shawn的肚子也很合时宜的咕咕响了起来。  
他吸了口气，和Peter分开，“我都快忘了订了外卖这件事了，事实上我早就饿疯了。”  
Peter来回审视了下他们两个，“我去拿。”他站起身说道。  
Shawn点点头，他现在完全不想起来，双腿随性的打开，甚至还搁了一条腿在沙发上，一副不想清理自己的样子。

等——你——，Shawn嘟着嘴比划道，随即露出那个没人能拒绝的迷人微笑。


	2. Chapter 2

2

新戏开戏前，Shawn在Peter家赖着整整一个礼拜，白天读剧本揣摩角色，晚上和Peter滚在一块儿，从Peter家的床，地板，浴室，客厅一直到厨房餐桌。  
临出发那一晚，Shawn窝在Peter胸前，手指有意的圈他的胸毛，卷起来又松开，“明天开始我得离开一阵子。”  
Peter点了点头，侧过点身，把Shawn整个搂在怀里，“...这可能是个蠢问题，你说的一阵子会是多久？”  
Shawn抬头望向Peter，接着咧嘴笑道，“为什么这会是个蠢问题？”  
“...各种原因...你应该明白...，”Peter有些吞吞吐吐，“这不是个还没有确定关系的两个人之间问的问题，应该..”Peter觉得有些说不下去了，该死的。  
“应该什么？”Shawn不依不挠，但是满眼都是看戏的神态，”先读誓言，再为彼此带上戒指？“  
“当然...不是，天哪，别折腾我，Shawn。“Peter无奈的说道，亲了亲Shawn的头顶，那里还留着点先前洗发水的果香味，好闻极了，“我只是想做你的男朋友。”  
Shawn没开口说话，倒是嗤嗤的笑得肚子直发颤，还发出一阵阵抽气声，没几秒的时间，全身都笑红了。  
“我没料到你能笑成这样。”Peter被他的样子逗的也没忍住跟着一起笑了起来。  
Shawn轻轻推了Peter一把，捂着眼睛咬着下嘴唇还是没憋住，笑声中参杂着“操”之类的脏话，语调软的像颗棉花糖。

“顺利的话...”Shawn好不容易缓了过来，深吸了口气道，“三个月，亲爱的男朋友。”说完，又没忍住笑成了一团。  
“我该高兴么？“Peter忍无可忍，翻身抓着Shawn的手腕高举过头顶，整个身体叠加在他身上，鼻息撒在Shawn脖颈间，咬了他一口以表不满道。

第二天一清早，Peter载着Shawn回他自己的家，Shawn在门口和门锁打了好一阵交道，Peter甚至怀疑说，“你确定没走错楼？”  
“那得从我上次回家是什么时候算起。”说话间，两人终于听到门锁打开的声响，Shawn舒了口气，“这可比我上次少花了不少时间。”  
“进来喝杯咖啡，男朋友？”Shawn见Peter杵在在门外，又折回去趴在他肩上，用撒娇的口吻道。  
Peter看向Shawn的眼睛，蔚蓝瑟透露着渴望，漂亮极了。  
我可能永远没办法对着这双眼睛说不。Peter私下对自己感叹道。

Shawn租的的公寓就是个一室户，Peter一走进去就闻到一股淡淡的霉味，Shawn走进去拉开窗帘，光线照进来的一瞬间房间里能看见飘荡着的零星灰尘。  
Shawn有点尴尬，“一个多月了吧，我去看看咖啡有没有过期。”他吐了吐舌头，转身去翻柜子，弯着腰撅着屁股。Peter下意识的在他身后挪了个好位置。  
“抱歉，只有三合一了。”Shawn直起身嘴里叼了两包咖啡，手里端着两杯咖啡，利索的开煤气烧水，“早知道路过星巴克的时候带两杯了。”他放下嘴里的咖啡包，转过身嘟着嘴抱怨道，“不说些什么么？例如星巴克里最喜欢的口味之类的，不然显得我是在自言自语。”

Peter尴尬的干咳了一声，他确实没怎么在听Shawn说话，换句话说他一直在盯着Shawn肉鼓鼓的屁股，Shawn穿着他自己的裤子，虽然如此，那条裤子看起来还是比它应该有的尺寸小了至少一号，排除明显还有富余的小腿空间，倒是都体现在他的大腿根和屁股上，让人没法挪开视线。  
“...我更倾向清咖，提神效果更好一些。”  
Shawn皱着眉头，看起来对Peter的答案不怎么满意，“不是说从功效上，是口味上，我才不信有人会真的喜欢清咖的口感。”说完，他顺带做了个夸张的吐舌头动作，“我最喜欢白巧克力摩卡，你一定得试试。”  
“我知道你的口味，对我来说偏甜了。”Peter摇头婉拒道。  
“相信我，你绝对会喜欢的。”Shawn走过去挂在Peter身上，舔了舔他的嘴唇，又往后退了点，故意摆出认真的眼神说道。

 

“别太想念我。”Shawn临走前对Peter说道。  
但其实这不太可能，Peter庆幸接下来的一个礼拜因为帮助新公司核算的工作量巨大到他每天能停下来休息，吃饭和睡觉的时间少的可怕，才能阻止他的脑子不时迸发出奇怪的想法。  
例如买一张去洛杉矶的机票，对，这又有多难，上网选择时机和起飞地点，信用卡付款。

就在Peter点下确认订单键的时候，Seth神出鬼没的出现在他身边，吹了声口哨。  
“洛杉矶？准备度假吗，工作狂先生？”  
“等等...我没看错的话，明天的机票？”Seth把Peter的转椅推向窗口，瞪大着眼睛不可思议的说道，“你疯了，别忘了昨晚告诉你的小道消息，‘大人物’下周一一定会来，到时候Ross一定推你出去讲解那些烦人的数字，要知道现在这个部门里就没有第二个人能像你一样对着数据和图表能像对着火辣妞儿一样看出那么多门道。”  
“这个比喻糟透了。”Peter把垂下来的刘海往脑后捋了捋，“你也说了是下周一，今天离下周一还有两天时间，确切的来说超过四十八小时。今天我这里的最终数据就可以出来，时间上完全没有问题。”  
“所以你得抓紧时间去一次洛杉矶，你以为刚才定的是火箭票，大情圣？”  
Peter从Seth胳膊下面抓过自己的手提电脑，无比冷淡道，“所以我现在得继续工作，麻烦让一下，或者更好的是继续你的工作。”

 

Shawn查看Peter的发来的消息的时候，已经是第二天凌晨了。他脸上还带着妆，头上一股发胶味，一整天拍摄下来他真是累极了。  
他缩在公用的化妆间的沙发上，脑子里几乎是放空的，所以花了比平时久得多的时间去消化Peter那条消息的意思。  
【给我你住的酒店具体地址。】  
Peter要具体地址干什么，在google地图上画路线玩？  
天，我是怎么想到这个的，Shawn自顾自的露出了一个微笑。

【如果你还在，我希望答案是不，能告诉我你要这个干什么？:D】  
Shawn有些失落，但更多的是高兴，等他卸完妆，Peter还没有回复他的消息。  
【很高兴你今晚终于不用熬夜到那么晚，希望今天早上你看到这个还会有用....】  
走在会酒店的路上，Shawn看着街上的点点路灯，脚下独自一人的影子，耳边刮过的微风，不可抑制的又开始倒数起影片杀青的日子。  
他很想Peter，出发前还开玩笑说让Peter别太想念自己，现在看来就是对自己说的。

 

Peter下机后重启手机，看着屏幕上显示的收到Shawn的2条未读消息，马上回复道【当然有用。】  
因为我现在就在洛杉矶。  
从机场到Shawn入住的酒店花了不少时间，Peter在酒店外抱着试试看的心思给Shawn打了个电话。  
通话铃声响了十多声，Peter觉得这几秒时间比在飞机场得知飞机延时起飞还要难熬。

如果Shawn现在没有接电话，超过百分之八十的可能是他已经在工作了。那他又得多等多少个小时才能再见到他。  
Peter觉得自己的心脏跳的有点快，他又咽了口口水。

“Peter？”Shawn的声音从听筒那头传来，听起来他是被铃声吵醒的，“怎么这么早？”  
Peter想开口告诉他他现在在哪儿，但Shawn在那头打断他道，“等等，你昨天有问我酒店的具体地址...你...你在洛杉矶？”  
“答对了。”Peter努力让自己的声音听起来和平时一样冷静，至少和工作时一样。  
“...老天，你不会就在酒店吧，Peter，这可真够惊喜的。”Shawn差点从床上掉下去，还好他反应快及时紧扒着床沿。  
“你是...掉下床了？”Peter听到Shawn发出的声响推测道。  
“几乎是...你现在在酒店大厅？我下去找你。”

“你戴着棒球帽看起来简直就是个大学生。”Peter把行李靠在墙角，回应他之前在酒店大堂里险些就没认出Shawn的原因。  
“别说漂亮话，Peter，而且你根本不知道我刚上大学时候的样子，我保证你不会想知道。”嘴上这么说，但Shawn还是站在浴室镜面前带着他那顶棒球帽左右打量自己，“我看起来真的像大学生？”Shawn满脸愉快的探出脑袋问道。  
“是的，橄榄球宝贝。”Peter给了Shawn一个久违的吻和热情的拥抱。

Shawn一天的戏排的还是很满，他还得早点到片场去准备造型，庆幸的是今天他们剧组没有夜戏，Peter决定在附近的咖啡店消磨时光直到和Shawn相约晚餐时间。  
明媚的阳光透过玻璃洒在Peter那桌，身上被阳光笼罩的感觉让他觉得久违的舒适和慵懒，吸一口气，满满的咖啡豆香气充斥着全身，之前一周的疲劳感好像神奇的被抽离走，浑身轻松起来。

Seth之前说的话突然蹦了出来，Peter这时候才觉得他的确说的没什么错，花将近六小时的时间从东海岸飞往西海岸，就呆上一个晚上他又得赶回机场，用疯狂以外的词来形容都觉得缺了点什么。  
可Peter觉得很享受这一切，就像他当初选择放弃自己的专业投奔金融圈一样，他从小就不是一个墨守成规的人。


	3. Chapter 3

3

Peter第一次看到Shawn喝酒，是在他们遇见的那间酒吧。

Peter不知道Shawn和Gary打的什么赌，Shawn的表情很明显他输了这局。然后他就开始仰头一杯杯往嘴里倒酒，速度快的像是在喝无酒精的饮料。  
Shawn把最后那杯全部倒进嘴里后，终于露出一副解脱的样子。Peter又迅速的扫了一眼桌上的空酒杯，暗自咋舌Shawn的酒量。  
看起来Shawn是个喝酒很显脸色的人，吧台昏暗的灯光下从他衣服下露出的皮肤一直蔓延到两颊上浮现的红色都清晰可见。

Shawn显得对这一切都轻车熟路，他侧过脑袋朝向Gary，蔚蓝色的双眼里有点挑衅的意味，舌尖不紧不慢的舔过丰润的上嘴唇。  
Peter觉得自己突然像是喝了几杯龙舌兰似的，喉头收紧，心跳加快。

现在就吻他，Peter脑子里唯一蹦出来的念头。

出乎意料的是，Shawn突然把转椅转向Peter，接着柔软的舌头就探进Peter的嘴里。  
Peter没用多久去反应，他伸手摸索着Shawn的腰，接着向自己这个方向收紧，令人愉快的是Shawn没有拒绝，顺从的和Peter粘在一块儿。  
Shawn尝起来棒极了，除了可以预想得到的浓醇酒味，还有股甜食的甜味和淡淡的奶油味。

Gary可能是在场唯一一个不怎么乐意现状的，“嘿！”他刻意提着嗓子道，“需不需要我先去开个房？”  
Shawn笑着离开Peter的嘴唇，但还是窝在他身上，撅着嘴摇晃着脑袋说道，“记得，床上没有你的位置。”  
“呃，我并不介意在地毯上。”Gary无奈的翻了个白眼，朝Shawn和Michael挥了挥手，又往舞池挤了过去。  
Shawn憋不住笑起来，紧接着打了两个满是酒气的饱嗝，有些不舍得朝Peter指了指盥洗室，“我得先去一下，帅哥。”

留下Peter和Michael两个人，Peter突然有点尴尬，他从没在酒吧吊过男人，更别提和刚认识几分钟，连姓氏都不知道的男人在其他人面前热吻。  
“嗯...”他试图想开口自我介绍，但是Michael向他摇了摇头。  
“不用这么认真，相信我，Shawn只是想有个火辣的后半夜，并不需要实名制之类的。”  
Peter险些咬到自己的舌头。

 

Seth不在原先他们的座位上，Peter四处张望，发现他不知道什么时候勾搭上了个身材热辣的美女，看来他也不需要不识时务的跑去和他说些什么的必要。  
于是Peter就把视线专注在盥洗室那个方向。  
Shawn又过了一会儿才推门出来面带迷人微笑的朝他们走来，Peter很高兴Shawn看起来还是很有兴致。  
他有些醉了。Peter从他不怎么稳健的脚步推测道。

当Shawn又走到他身边时，Peter确定Shawn真的有些醉了，刚才那些酒应该有些后劲，他的双眼看起来迷离又水润，Peter轻柔的在他眼角落下几个吻。  
“你醉了。”Peter在Shawn耳边说道。  
“唔...”Shawn嘴里发出一些无意义的声音，他用力闭上眼睛，然后睁开，试图让自己看起来更清醒些。  
但事实上他已经整个靠在Peter身上，脑袋忍不住枕在他肩上，下巴磨蹭着Peter耳朵后侧。  
“你..介意干...喝醉的人？”Shawn花了点时间才组织好。  
Peter给了一个简洁的回答。

Peter架着Shawn在酒吧外打车，可能因为夜晚有些凉意，Shawn被风吹的有些清醒起来。  
“...你没车？”他问道，紧接着不等Peter回答，已经自顾自的咯咯的笑了起来，“你看我问的..什么蠢问题，当然是因为没车....我们才会在街上...打车。”

Shawn在车上很安静，只是贴着Peter，有时克制不住的打几个酒嗝。  
可一到Peter家，他就像是卸下制动装置一样，拉着Peter往地毯上倒了下去。  
Peter附和着和Shawn唇舌交融着，一手解开他的衬衫扣子，沿着肚脐摸上他的一边乳头，手指在周围打着圈。Peter想慢慢来，可Shawn不这么想。他有些着急的去解Peter的皮带，上下套弄他的性器，他的手指灵活的让Peter吃惊，Peter离开Shawn的嘴唇，吸了口气避免自己别太过兴奋就这样射出来，这可不是什么能给人留下好印象的事情。  
“你...很着急？”Peter脑袋里突然蹦出之前在酒吧Michael和他说的，Shawn只是想要一夜情，心里不免有些失落。但是当他看到Shawn用不满的眼神看向自己，他马上后悔了，“抱歉，我并不是想说...”Shawn放开Peter的性器，用食指抵住他的嘴唇，“我的确很着急，所以？”Shawn挑起眉毛，一字一顿的说道，然后手指试探性的在Peter嘴唇上滑动，Peter略微张开嘴，把Shawn的手指含进嘴里。  
“你想要我，就像我想要你一样，”Shawn挺起腰，两人下身碰在一起，他诱人的笑着，无声的催促Peter快点把他脱个精光。

Peter放弃脑子里的胡思乱想，把Shawn的裤子用力拽下来随意扔在一旁，抓着他的屁股想要托着他站起来转移到卧室去，Shawn心领神会的配合着，搂着Peter，双腿紧箍着他的腰。Peter庆幸自己平时还是会抽空去健身房，不然以Shawn和他差不多的个子，他可没那么大勇气用这样的姿势抱着Shawn，即便抱他起来比他估计的轻松了不少。

“wow！”Shawn离地的时候尖叫了一声，随即在Peter脸颊上用力亲了一口，“超出想象，西装猛男。”紧接着打了个响亮的酒嗝。

即便在床上，Shawn的两条腿依旧像树袋熊圈着树一样圈着Peter，“快点，Peter。”他小声催促着Peter带上套子，声音里带着些撒娇。然后他伸手想要帮Peter去开润滑剂的盖子，在打卡的那一瞬间因为抓着管身手捏的太用力了，几乎一半润滑剂都挤在他自己另一只手上。  
“唔..”Shawn懊恼的发出呻吟声，但听起来比起醉汉更像只无助的小狗。“抱歉，Peter。”Shawn说道，“通常这不会看起来这么糟。”  
Peter觉得自己没法抵挡Shawn看向自己那双无辜的眼睛，下身兴奋的发胀。他从Shawn手里接过多的快溢出他手掌的润滑剂，带着Shawn陷进床垫里。Shawn配合着张开腿，比之前张开的更大，性器湿漉漉的随着他的动作晃动，看上去火辣极了。

Pete用沾满润滑剂的手指进入Shawn，不怎么耐心的给他做扩张，他觉得很急躁，前所未有的，甚至有些口干舌燥。  
Shawn还在他身下火上浇油，卖力的替他们两个人做着手淫，哽咽着求Peter快点干他。  
“操。”Peter从Shawn的手里退出来，尝试着进入Shawn的小穴里，强烈的挤压感立即向他袭来，这简直没法去形容，他和Shawn在他全部进入后先后发出满足的感叹声。  
“天哪。”Shawn双手捂着眼睛，嘴唇微张，腰向上弓着，整个人呈现着任人采摘的姿势。Peter想拉开他的手，Shawn的眼睛太漂亮了，他舍不得错过他们，但是Shawn突然不配合起来，Peter花了一番功夫才把他的手按向头顶，紧接着热烈而窒息的吻他，下身打桩似的在他身体里冲撞。

Peter没有特意去找Shawn的敏感点，甚至有几次故意避开那里。  
这让Shawn急的发狂，他想用两条腿固定住Peter的位置，告诉他自己想要什么，但对Peter来说这还不够，Shawn必须说出来，他希望他这么做。

Shawn趁着Peter下一个吻落下来的空隙呜咽着求Peter干他的敏感点，但他被Peter干的根本说不出一句完整的句子，直到Peter满足了他，性器用力的一次次撞击他想要的，直到最后直接把他掐嗓子尖叫着操射出来。

高潮后的Shawn整个人软绵绵的，外加先前未褪的醉意，由着Peter把他从床垫上拉着坐在他身上换个姿势继续操干。  
Shawn觉得爽极了也累极了，整个人的重量懒散的堆在Peter身上，身体随着Peter每次耸动下体上下颠簸着。  
他很久没有现在这样，整个人都被填满了的感觉。即使和Adam还在一起的时候也没有。他想抓紧这种感觉，哪怕他知道Peter可能只是个一夜情的对象。

“爱你。”在Peter高潮时，Shawn不自禁的在他耳边说道。  
就像他们是对情侣一样。


	4. Chapter 4

4

Shawn趴在Peter胸前，头压在Peter的胸毛上发呆，突然发现自己很喜欢这个位置。即便他的头因为宿醉胀的发疼，身上性爱的痕迹也没清理，他就想待一会儿，Peter的心跳声和呼吸异常的让他感到安心。  
但当他发现Peter胸口的略微起伏变化，微微睁开的眼睛看向他的时候，Shawn突然有点紧张，随即挪开身体，背向着Peter坐起来，说了声“早”。

 

Peter在还没完全睡醒前感觉到Shawn的头靠在自己胸前，回想起昨天Shawn可能只是随口说的话，心里还是像吃了蜜一样，但当他腾出手想要摸摸Shawn毛茸茸的脑袋的时候，Shanw好像感应到他的动作一样挪开了。

Shawn听到Peter在他身后发出几乎轻不可闻的叹气声，尴尬的早晨问候，Shawn暗自想道，他调整了表情，转过头用轻松的语气问道，“我可以先用下浴室吗？”  
Peter愣了愣，微弱的阳光下，Shawn的蓝色眼睛漂亮的像宝石一样剔透，和昨晚的颜色不尽相同，但都美的不可思议。  
他开口道，“你今晚有时间吗？我是说，我们可以一起在附近吃个饭？”  
Shawn显然被吓到了，这和他想象的恰恰相反，花了一会儿时间，才摇摇头回答道，“抱歉，我晚上有个派对...呃，没法推得那种。你可以给我你的电话，我有时间联络你？”  
Peter在床头拿了张便条快速的写下数字递给Shawn，Shawn愉快的接了下来，四下找了一圈，才会想起来自己的衣服昨晚上都被脱在客厅里，只好无奈的摊了摊手，“我得先花点时间把我的东西都找到。”  
Peter表示理解的点点头，“你可以先穿我的内裤，如果不介意的话。水朝左边拧是热水，我帮忙找东西。”  
Shawn双手合十感谢道，“那真是帮了我的大忙了。”随后光着身体拿了Peter的内裤一路小跑进了浴室。  
Peter瞥过他肉感十足的小屁股跟着脚步略微抖动，感觉下身又有点起了反应，赶紧收回视线，做了个深呼吸，双手用劲拍脸颊清醒自己别胡思乱想，接着起身套上T恤和裤子，在客厅里开始找起Shawn和自己昨晚上丢在四处的东西，把Shawn的衣服叠整齐放在浴室外，自己在厨房开始准备简单的早餐。

得抓紧点时间。Peter看了眼挂钟心想道，至少他得在Ross出现在公司前到办公室，今年的全勤奖应该是不用指望了。  
“嘿，”这时候Shawn突然出现叫唤了一声，在他嘴角亲了口道，“你简直是小甜饼，Peter。”Peter转向他，笑着又给了Shawn一个温柔的亲吻。刚才心里涌起的略微失落感马上在Shawn的明媚上扬的眼角前消失殆尽了。  
“你得帮我把手，”说着Peter把锅和锅铲递给Shawn，“我得快点去洗漱，上班族的背后总有根无形的鞭子在抽打着。”  
Shawn被他夸张的表情逗得咯咯直笑，差点把手里的锅摔在地上，“别逗了，Peter，快去洗漱，不然你得再给我两个鸡蛋了。”

“喔喔喔喔，看看这个迟到半小时的先生是哪位？诶，这不是Peter Sullivan先生吗？这么严重的黑眼圈，等等...别告诉我昨晚上送美人回家后自己在家加了整晚上的班，早上发现自己不知道什么睡死在电脑前，然后匆忙整理大汗淋漓的赶到办公室这样无聊的故事。”Seth像是早就准备好了一大串的说辞，Peter完全没法插嘴进去让他停止，说起八卦，他的投入程度能和工作汇报会上的表现有天差地别。

“那是你的故事，Seth。然而我不想把我的故事告诉你。”Peter一脸愉悦的说道。  
“混账，也不知道是谁昨晚硬拉着你去那家酒吧。你下次别求我，Sullivan。”Seth做了个鬼脸，气鼓鼓的转回自己的办公桌前。

那晚上，Peter收到Shawn发来的消息，说是他很抱歉，最近可能都没法约出来吃饭。  
【我快被人灌醉了；^；】  
Peter放下手里的酸奶一时不知道该怎么回这条消息，庆幸的是在他还在回复框里斟酌字眼，让它们看起来尽量平和又充满关心的时候，Shawn又发了条消息。  
【开玩笑，他们的目标永远都是制片导演那样级别的。】  
【你值得更好的。】Peter快速回复道，他心底的确是这么认为的，虽然这和他一直以来相信的数据证明一切恰恰相反，直到今天他才google了Shawn，才知道他的出生地，从什么学校毕业，之前的表演经历都是舞台剧，他没法去买张碟去回顾他的作品，只能从网络上仅有的评价和剧照去想象他的表演。但是早上Shawn眉飞色舞的讲起他新接的电影，还有他对未来演绎的期许，Peter能感觉得到他真心喜欢表演，即便从他说的可以判断出来，过去几个角色都靠着他坚持不懈向制作推荐自己好不容易才得来的，但在Peter看来演员推销自己，就像他们像客户推荐金融产品一样正常。

当然，对Shawn，他有点没来由的盲目。

 

【你有时间吗？我决定从这儿溜出去一会儿。快餐店见？】  
Peter用他最快的速度按下【当然】和发送键。在快餐店里，发现Shawn已经在了，他脸蛋和脖子都红彤彤的，一只手撑着头，另一只手拨弄着餐盘里的纸巾。Peter走过去，拉出他旁边的位置坐下，小声道，“嘿。”  
“嘿。”Shawn应了声，把餐盘推到Peter面前，“我刚饿昏了，还剩了些薯条和鸡翅，来一点？“  
Peter能闻到他身上浓重的酒气和烟味，可能是因为嘴唇干燥不停的舔着嘴唇，“抱歉，”Shawn耷拉着眼睛说道，“我实在找不到一个现在不在酒吧排队疯玩的人，硬拉着你出来。“  
“没事，还有免费的薯条和鸡翅不是吗？“Peter举起一个翅中在两人面前晃了晃，“倒是你，看样子不太好。”  
“唔，刚溜出来的时候是真的不太好，又饿又晕，现在可以说是在天堂了。“Shawn趴在桌上，笑盈盈的回答道，“陪我坐一会儿？“  
Peter耸耸肩点了点头。

Shawn趴着睡着了，甚至开始小声的打鼾，他安心的就像个睡在母亲怀里的婴儿。  
Peter坐在那儿，静静的吃完Shawn之前点的东西，又点了份薯条和可乐，在手机上设计简略的分析模型打发时间。  
总得有时间完成工作，对Peter来说在哪里熬夜没有什么差别。  
但有没有Shawn，有很大的差别。


End file.
